theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria
Valeria is an Braviary, and Tiffs fourth team member in Kalos. History Nothing much is known about Valeria besides that Sycamore found her in one of his travels and Sophie gave Tiff to her with a falconry glove because she didnt like being in Pokeballs. as an Braviary she just flies free on the world, and will come to Tiff whenever she yells EAGLE.. Appeareance As an Rufflet, Valeria had afro puffs that resemble Jazmine from Boondocks, and tribal warpaint on her face similar to Nightwolf from Mortal Kombat. As an Braviary, she kept the warpaint but her afro puffs turned into Gotenks hairstyle. She is way bigger than other Braviaries because of her diet as an Rufflet. Powers, Abilities, Skills Valeria is immensely fast, being able to travel through several regions in a few minutes. shes also very strong like other Braviaries, being able to lift a car or two with her talons. Valeria is an Bird of Prey and expert at hunting and eating other birds, sometimes even ones of her size or bigger. Valeria can also track any trainers Pokemon if she sniffs them and uses their scent to find it, she also seems to be able to return their body intact, like they just died, per example when Tiff told her to bring back Malvas dead Arcanine, and she pointed out that it looked like it just got shot, when it should be decomposed by now. Also, Tiff trained Valeria to adapt to the styles of different birds in specific situations, per example: She can use Cassowary Style, which allows her to crush almost anything with powerful kicks from her talons, she can use Duck Style to swim easily on water in case the opponent tries to wet her wings so she cant fly, Skarmory style to make her body turn into very durable metal, and use Owl Style to rotate her head 270 degrees and have night vision. no prey is safe for Valeria, not even in cold climates because she quickly adapts to the cold and can just make her feathers all white to camouflage on the snow and attack the prey. Valeria can imitate the sounds of any bird, this is quite useful if she needs to trick an prey to her. Valeria was told the secret move Soar, which is basically same turn Fly, which quickly strikes the target from above before it can react. Moveset 1.Close Combat 2.Brave Bird 3.Crush Claw 4.Shadow Claw Type: Normal/Flying Ability: Anger Point Nature: Loyal Weaknesses Her agressive appetite for bird Pokemon might be a problem to allies, however Tiff trained her, at least to not eat Arrow. Relantionships Tiff - Tiff is her trainer, Tiff often asks for Valeria to burp out feathers from birds she has eaten lately out of curiosity. Arrow - They wanted to eat Arrow but after they found out that Arrow was an ally, they stopped and now are friendly towards them. Ripblade - Those two should get along well. Namesake Tiff suggest a few names for Valeria as an Rufflet, like Jazmine, Talon, Raptor and Apache, but she denied all of them. Tiff then suggested the name Valeria, which means To Be Strong, and Tiff knew she was an strong girl, Valeria liked the name and kept it. Gallery IMG_20190802_105955118.jpg|babey. Trivia * Her name is strikingly similar to Valerie. * She cant speak human language. * Valeria is obviously trans. * Trans rights. Category:Pokemon Category:Tiffs Teams Category:Females